boffandomcom-20200223-history
Great Bird
The is an animal which serves as a form of transportation in Breath of Fire and Breath of Fire II. Rather than being naturally occuring animals in nature, the great birds are a special form which members of the Wing Clan are able to take. Orginally all members of the Wing Clan gained this ability upon reaching adulthood, although the Wyndian Royal Family was able to transform into larger and more majestic birds than the rest of the population.Capcom, 2005. Breath of Fire Official Complete Works. Breath of Fire, Metamorphosis, Pg. 27, ISBN:isbn=4862330010 However, when that game's incarnation of Nina chose to marry outside of her clan, it had the unexpected effect of weakening her clan's bloodlineCapcom, 1995. Breath of Fire II (English Release). Nina: It is my fault that our family no longer has the powers of the Great Bird... I fell in love with a man from another tribe and weakened the powers of our tribe... That's why no one can use these powers. causing them to lose many of their ancestral abiliies. Several centuries later,Capcom, 2005. Breath of Fire Official Complete Works. Chronicle, Ryu's Story, Pg. 16, ISBN:isbn=4862330010 the ability to transform into a great bird was only available to those who underwent a ritualistic trial,Capcom, 2005. Breath of Fire Official Complete Works. Chronicle, Tribes, Pg. 17, ISBN:isbn=4862330010 which would cause them to permanently assume the form.Capcom, 1995. Breath of Fire II (English Release). Gramps: If you use those powers... you can never return to being a human! By the time of Breath of Fire II, most Wyndians no longer had wings. While they rememberd that their ancestors were able to fly, no reference to the ability of the Great Bird is ever made, and it is unclear if they even remember their people once possessed such an ability.Capcom, 1998. Breath of Fire III (English Release). Castle Wyndia Inhabitant: Why is the castle built on such a high place? They said that it dates back to the days when our ancestors could fly. Role throughout the series ''Breath of Fire In Breath of Fire all members of the Wing Clan have the ability to turn into Great Birds once they reach adulthood. When Ryu rescues Nina one of Winlan's soldiers transforms into a Great Bird to take Ryu to Karma. Other Great Birds can be seen fighting the Dark Dragon Clan. Later in the game, due to aging from the Time Key, Nina gets the ability to transform into a Great Bird. Nina's Great Bird form is used to enter Scande. Breath of Fire II Centuries after the events of the first game, the Wing Clan had lost the ability to turn into Great Birds, as a result of the previous game's Nina marrying outside of the clan. It is still possible for a member of the Wing Clan to become a Great Bird. The only problem is once someone becomes a Great Bird, they must remain in that form for the rest of their lives. Breath of Fire III'' By the time of this game's events, most adult members of the Wing Clan, lack wings entirely, and for those who do possess them, they are merely decorative. While the Wyndians recall that their ancestors enjoyed the gift of flight, it is unclear where they also remember that they possessed the ability to transform into Great Birds. References Category:Transport Category:Breath of Fire II Abilities Category:Breath of Fire Abilities Category:Animals